


SPN Challenge:- An Impulsive Purchase

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: SPN Weekly Challenge, word:- mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- mask. Sam buys a 'sweet' present for Dean, totally on impulse.Happy Easter to All. :)
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	SPN Challenge:- An Impulsive Purchase

As Sam passed by the little mom and pop corner-shop on his way to the Impala, he couldn't help but stop to glance at the window.  
It was filled with a flamboyant display of Chocolate Easter Eggs, their colorful wrappings a spectacle of light-heartedness in the grey Lebanon afternoon.  
Often when it was a holiday, Sam's childhood memories came to the fore. Dean called him the boy who hated Christmas then doubled down with Sam hating Halloween.  
Easter was another of those holidays with less than stellar memories, he sighed.

None of that was his brother's fault. It was just how their lives had run.

:

Sam was about to turn away when he caught sight of an egg filled with m&m's, Dean's favorite candies.  
On impulse, he entered the store and bought the biggest one on show.  
If Dean had reached this age without having dental problems, then one chocolate egg wasn't going to do his teeth any harm.

'You get a free Easter Bunny mask with that size, Son,' the friendly storekeeper said.

'Uh, don't think I'll bother…' Sam hummed but the man plucked one from under the counter and handed it to him.

'You should never refuse a free gift, even if it's only a paper mask,' he tutted.

For some reason, Sam felt he'd done the right thing in buying the egg. He couldn't remember ever having bought one for his big brother before.

:

He was about to enter the bunker, when he paused, slipped the bunny mask from his pocket and fitted it over his face. He knew he must look ridiculous but it would get a smile from Dean. With all this Chuck business, smiles had been rare and far between.

When he saw Dean looking up at him, an incredulous expression on his face, his eyes flitting from the mask to the huge chocolate egg before bursting into laughter, Sam experienced a moment of pure pleasure.

'Happy Easter Dean,' he managed to get out before chortling along with his sibling.


End file.
